


Jealous Guy

by Ladderofyears



Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship Kiss, Jealous Draco Malfoy, M/M, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:34:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28404072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladderofyears/pseuds/Ladderofyears
Summary: Draco gets jealous when he sees Harry give Ginny a goodbye kiss.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Tumblr Prompts [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075397
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Jealous Guy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Curlyy-hair-dont-care (curlyy_hair_dont_care)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/curlyy_hair_dont_care/gifts).



> This little drabble is based on the prompt: _Jealous Kiss._
> 
> Title is, of course, pinched from the John Lennon song of the same name.

“Draco,” Harry said, his fingers catching on the sleeve of his boyfriend’s jumper. The street was cold, and drizzle fell between them. “What’s wrong? What happened?”

“You kissed _her_ ,” Draco hissed back, fury evident in his voice. “Ginny Weasley!”

Harry shook his head, bemused. “And a small, goodbye kiss was enough to have you vanish to some random London street? I was worried! You must know that she’s just a mate.”

Draco closed the space between them and brought their lips together for a rough, passionate kiss. 

“I can’t help it,” Draco said when they broke apart. “I get jealous.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading xxxxx


End file.
